


||At peace||

by twenty_one_regrets



Series: Random Jyler Oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_regrets/pseuds/twenty_one_regrets
Summary: Jenna Joseph is pregnant. Tyler watches her sleep as his wife's womb kicks at his sides.





	||At peace||

**Author's Note:**

> im having a bit of a hard time continuing the shades of blue fic, so have this instead for now.

Jenna had finally fallen asleep. Her tummy was now enlarged, almost perfectly round. She had been struggling to sleep, the baby in her womb was moving around too much. She had finally managed, and she nuzzled the pillow next to her, humming softly as she did so. Tyler though was wide awake. He couldn't fathom how such a fragile human being could endure this with such ease. He admired her, to say the least. Petting her hair, he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. He remembered the start of it, she could barely maintain any food in her stomach. It was hard to stand, harder to sleep. She pushed through it all, she changed her diet, had to add some vitamins for the healthy growth of the baby, and also, change her wardrobe. Tyler gently ran a finger along her cheek, Jenna leaning into his touch though being asleep.

"You're so strong..." He whispers to her, she hums in response.

He feels the baby kicking, the movements pressing softly against his sides. He sets a hand over it, soothing it. The movements calm but eventually return. Tyler can't help but feel somehow happy, he couldn't wait for his son to be born. He moves lower down Jenna's body, coming face to face with the swollen womb. 

"Hey buddy," Tyler speaks gently. "Your mom is working really hard for you... It's hard for her to move, takes three pills a day..."

Jenna shifts at his voice, stretching a little before hugging a pillow, pressing it close to her face. Tyler stares at her for a while, even asleep and snoring softly, he believes she's the most beautiful creature he's ever let his eyes focus on. He turns to the bump again. 

"Just... Just come out healthy, okay?" He gently presses his lips against the bump, pulling away with a smile. "I love you, son."

He returns to his previous spot next to Jenna, letting himself fall asleep as well. 


End file.
